skyrimsupportfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyrim
Character Races and Major/Primary Skills Favorite Race Elves Human Other Let's start with Skyrim's races. For all of you who have played TES: IV Oblivion will know that the races never changes. They still have the same races. Here they are; Argonian- Focus on raising Light Armor, Sneak, Pickpocket, Restoration, and Alteration as they are major skills. Argonians primary skill is Lockpicking. Breton- Bretons make great mages. Focus on Speech, Alchemy, Illusion, Restoration and Alteration, and the primary skill; Conjuration. Dark Elf- Good at magic and theivary, so focus on Light Armor, Sneak, Alchemy, Illusion, and Alteration. Their primary skill is Destruction. High Elf- They too make great mages. Focus on Conjuration, Destruction, Restoration, Alteration, and Enchanting. The High Elves primary skill is Illusion. Imperial- Imperials make good everything, mainly mercanaries and bandit based characters. Focus your time on Heavy Armor, Block, One-Handed, Destruction, and Enchanting. Their primary skill is Restoration. Khajiit- Make good assasains so focus on One-Handed, Archery, Lockpicking, Pickpocketing, and Alchemy. Their primary skill is Sneak. Nord- Nords make amazing light-armored warriors, so try and devote your time to raising Smithing, Block, One-Handed, Light Armor, and Speech. Their primary skill is Two-Handed. Orc- Orcs make amazing heavy-armored warriors. Focus on Smithing, Block, Two-Handed, One-Handed, and Enchanting. Their primary skill is Heavy Armor. Redguard- Redguards also make great mercanaries. Try and raise Smithing, Block, Archery, Destruction, and Alteration. Their primary skill is One-Handed. Wood Elf- Wood Elves are stealthy and good with potion-making. Focus on Light Armor, Sneak, Lockpicking, Pickpocketing, and Alchemy. Their primary skill is Archery. Let's move on to Racial Advantages; Agronians; Favored Skills: +10 Lockpicking, +5 Pickpocket. Starting Spells: Flames, Healing. Racial Powers: Histskin: Regen health 10x faster for 60 seconds. Racial Abilities: 50% Disease Resistance, Underwater Breathing. Ideal Play Style: Thief (Defensive). Breton; Favored Skills: +10 Conjuration, +5 Illusion. Starting Spells: Flames, Healing, Conjur Familiar (Spirit Being), Racial Power: Dragonskin: Absorb 50% of the Magika from incoming spells for 60 seconds. Racial Abilities: 25% Magic Resistance. Ideal Play Style: Mage (Defensive). Dark Elf; Favored Skills: +10 Destruction, +5 Alteration. Starting Spells: Flames, Sparks, Healing. Racial Power: Ancestor's Wrath: Flame Cloak that does 10 damage to nearby foes for 60 seconds. Ideal Play Style: Mage/Thief. High Elf; Favored Skills: +10 Illusion, +5 Alteration. Starting Powers: Flames, Fury, Healing. Racial Power: Highborn: Regen 25% of your maximum Magika each second, for 60 seconds. Racial Abilities: Highborn Maika (+50 Magika), Ideal Play Style: Mage (Offensive). Imperial: Favored Skills: +10 Restoration, +5 Destruction. Starting Powers: Flames, Healing. Racial Power: Voice of the Emperor: Calms nearby people for 60 seconds, Racial Abilites: Imperial Luck (Adds small amount of gold to most containers), Ideal Play Style: Mage/Warrior. Khajiit: Favored Skills: +10 Sneak, +5 Lockpicking. Starting Spells: Flames, Healing. Racial Power: Night Eye; Improved Night vision for 60 seconds. Racial Abilities: Claws (x4 Unarmed Damage). Ideal Play Style: Theif (Offensive). Nord: Favored Skills: +10 Two-Handed, +5 One-Handed. Starting Spells: Flames, Healing. Racial Powers: Battle Cry; All nearby enemies flee for 30 seconds. Racial Abilities: 50% Frost Resistance. Ideal Play Style: Warrior (Offensive). Orc: Favored Skills: +10 Heavy Armor, +5 Smithing. Starting Spells: Flames, Healing. Racial Power: Berserk; For 60 seconds, you take half the damage, and inflict double damage in melee combat. Racial Abilities: None. Ideal Play Style: Warrior (Defensive). Redguard: Favored Skills: +10 One-Handed, +5 Archery. Starting Spells: Flames, Healing. Racial Powers: Adrenaline Rush; Regen Stamina 10c faster for 60 seconds. Racial Abilities: 50% Poison Resistance. Ideal Play Style: Duel-Weilding Mage/Warrior. Wood Elf: Favored Skills: +10 Archery, +5 Sneak. Starting Spells: Flames, Healing. Racial Powers: Command Animal; Target animal becomes your ally for 60 seconds. Racial Abilities: 50% Disease and Poison Resistance. Ideal Play Style: Theif (Archer).